


Foiled

by frogstack



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, HAPPY BELATED BDAY LIAM, M/M, Prom, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogstack/pseuds/frogstack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing ever goes quite how Neji plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaced/gifts).



Neji had insisted, time and time again, that he didn’t need a date for prom. He would go for the sake of looking better than everyone else, stay for approximately one hour, and then take his leave.

He wasn’t going to dance, and he certainly wasn’t going to ask anyone else to come and dance with him. No, not even a certain boisterous, blonde underclassman, no matter how charming he looked in his lacrosse uniform, his hair slicked back with sweat and a determined look in his eye.  
Neji really wanted to run across the field and interrupt the game just to wipe the grime off his cheeks. It was unbecoming.

He had started to feel odd coming to the school lacrosse games by himself. It had made sense, at least, when Hinata came with him, but she had long since gotten over her crush on Naruto. 

That fact relieved some of his guilt, at least. 

Still, he had to be drawing up some suspicion from Naruto, as slow as the boy tended to be. It wasn’t as if he had ever shown any personal interest in high school athletics.

What was Naruto thinking if he did notice him at the back of the bleachers by himself for every game and a fair number of practices? Was he perturbed, and that was why he had never confronted Neji about it or given him a greeting before or after he played?

What if he _hadn’t_ noticed him?

Neji couldn’t decide which possibility would be worse.

He was fairly noticeable. He liked to think he was, at least; he spent at least an hour each day fixing his hair so that it looked like it was effortlessly silky, subtly applying just little enough makeup so that no one would know he was wearing any. Not that Naruto would be well-attuned to any of those subtleties. Still, he was _handsome_ , wasn’t he?

Neji was too caught up in his own thoughts to note that a certain pair of lightning blue eyes were now less than a foot from his own. 

“You come to these games a hell of a lot, Hyuga!”

Naruto’s distinctive, husky and almost grating voice shook him from his train of thought.

“I, well. It’s not like - the sport just intrigues me, is all.” Damn it all, what was it about this kid that rendered him so graceless?

“I thought you hated sports,” Naruto said, his tone almost accusatory.

Neji turned up his nose. “This one is respectable enough.”

Naruto laughed, and it was simultaneously the most obnoxious and most appealing sound that had ever graced Neji’s ears.

“Anyway, I was runnin’ over here for halftime to ask if maybe...you’d wanna go to prom with me.” He had started scratching the back of his sweat-soaked hair. “You don’t have to decide right now, but it would be cool if you did. Since I have to run back to the game in a sec, you know.”

Neji felt as though his soul had dropped through his body and fallen out his rear end. 

He had spent so much time trying to think of the proper way to ask, the least abrasive, least embarrassing, most subtle way - and Naruto had just thrown all that down the drain.

Leave it to him. Neji had never felt so charmed.

In a moment of humiliating, overwhelming affection, Neji leaned forward and tugged Naruto’s filthy face towards his own, pressing their lips together in a way that wasn’t quite comfortable or romantic, but was, at least, a detectable attempt at a kiss. He pulled away quickly.

“I--sorry. Yes. Prom sounds just fine. If you promise to dress formally.”

An unbearably smug grin crossed Naruto’s face. Neji couldn’t ignore the obvious blush on Naruto’s cheeks that he was sure his own face mirrored.

“I own a suit, you know,” Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

He hopped up onto his toes and placed another quick kiss to Neji’s unsuspecting lips. Neji didn’t have time to return the snark or the kiss before Naruto had bolted back to the field.

He owed him both for later, and he would remember that- as soon as he was done overheating.

**Author's Note:**

> a quick birthday gift for my good friend liam!! sorry it's so late ono


End file.
